As duas torres continuação
by Peregrin1
Summary: Novamente, uma sátira do filme do senhor dos anéis - as duas torres. Uma continuação para quem gostou do primeiro!


(novos personagens - Gollum, Barbarvore, Éowin, Faramir - Fernanda Èomer, Língua de cobra (gríma), Théoden - Serena)  
  
LOTH II  
  
*Montanhas* - ...................*mais montanhas cheias de neve* ..............*após 5 minutos de montanhas* Boromorto - Vai lá, Gand....c tem q contar como vc morreu.....mas vê se VOLTA!! Isso aqui está muito morto.  
  
Gandmorto - de novo? que gente sádica é essa que quer me ver morrer de NOVO!??? *vai revoltado*  
  
*balrog esperando, limpando unhas*  
  
Gandmorto - *chega* podemos?  
  
*balrog faz que sim*  
  
*resto da comitiva picareta DE NOVO a ponte*  
  
Gand - SEUS ... *cai e cai e cai com balrog* *no meio da queda, jogando baralho*  
  
Gand - sua vez....  
  
Balrog - *joga*  
  
Gand - VC ESTÁ ROUBAND... *caem na água*  
  
*cena de fundo - água, montanhas - óbvio, neve* .......  
  
Aragorn - a gente faz parte desse filme ou só tem cena de fundo?  
  
Gimli - boa pergunta.....  
  
Frodo - ........*Olhando a paisagem* para onde eu ia mesmo?  
  
Sam - Nós, senhor Frodo....nós..  
  
Frodo - *grande mega suspiro* Sam - Vamos para onde nunca quisemos mas temos de ir pq agora queremos não pq queremos de verdade mas..  
  
Frodo - EU ENTENDI, SAM!!!!!!! .....  
  
Sam - Sim, senhor Frodo...  
  
Frodo - Vamos dormir logo....sabe, Sam...sinto que alguém nos segue....e rezo pra isso....  
  
Sam - Por que, senhor Frodo?  
  
Frodo - "pensa - imagina somente SAM e eu o resto do filme???" Nada,  
  
Sam...nada...*Vão dormir*  
  
Gollum - esses hobittses maus roubaram o precioso..... nós vai pegar eles..... *olha sam* ..... achamos que o outro não ia ficar triste se nós matasse esse..... *desce pra pegar o anel*  
  
Sam - YA!!  
  
Frodo - Ya? *tentam segurar Gollum*  
  
Sam - Estou com nojo de colocar as mãos nele, senhor Frodo..  
  
Frodo - CALE A BOCA E ME AJUDE!!!!!!  
  
Gollum - *pula grita, esperneia, se debate, tenta tomar anel de frodo*  
  
Frodo - Ah, esse é MEU! MEU *Começa a brigar, tenta puxar cabelos de Gollum*  
  
Sam - O anel é do senhor Frodo! E o Frodo é...er....*segura Gollum*  
  
Frodo - *pega ferroada, aponta pra Gollum* quer comê-la???????????  
  
Gollum - nós estar de dieta... ^.^''' Queremos não.....  
  
Frodo - ....ótimo... Sam - *amarra corda élfica no pescoço de Gollum, e vai puxando, feliz da vida* Frodo - ....parece q vc está arrastando um saco de farinha, Sam...  
  
Gollum - OOOHG! ESSA CORDA QUEIMA NÓS! NÓS TER PELE SENSÍVEL! ESSA CORDA PODRE NOJENTA QUEIMA NÓS! *sofrendo e ululando*  
  
Sam - Pele sensível? É sério isso?  
  
Frodo - ...Eu solto vc, Gollum, se vc jurar...mas eu não vou acreditar em qualquer jura sua...então, tente me fazer acreditar que você não vai tentar nos matar, roubar, e comer depois....  
  
*gollum olha pra sam com nojão* nós não vai comer vcs... juro.....  
  
Sam - Não acredito nele, senhor Frodo!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo - .....ainda não me convenci, Gollum......  
  
Sam - Vamos amarrar e deixar aí para os orcs comerem.....  
  
Frodo - *Olha assustado para Sam* ...Sam! Vc está sendo mau.....agora posso acreditar em quase tudo...  
  
Gollum - nós jura pelo precioso!!!!!! e pelo continuação da história!  
  
Frodo - Ahhh...agora acredito....*vai soltar*  
  
Sam - NÃO!!!!!  
  
Frodo - Mas antes....vc sabe ir até Mordor? Pode nos levar até lá?  
  
Gollum - sim, nós sabe!  
  
Frodo - ...pode nos levar até lá? Mostrar o caminho até o portão negro????  
  
Sam - *suspira*  
  
Gollum - podemos! com paradas turísticas, inclusive!  
  
Frodo - ..*solta Gollum* pronto, vc está livre...  
  
Sam - pronto, estamos mortos..  
  
Frodo - Quer parar, Sam?  
  
Sam - ......  
  
*aragorn indo na frente, seguindo trilha*  
  
*gimli, rastejando atrás* estou.... morrendo.....  
  
Legolas - *entre os dois, não sabe se vai com Aragorn ou fica pra salvar o anão* ....vamos, Gimli! Venha rolando, q é mais rápido!  
  
Gimli - ha... ha... ha.... sarcástico, eu... *rola, passa aragorn e legolas* UAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Aragorn - ele obedeceu? *olha pra Legolas, pensa algo, deixa pra lá* vamos logo, Legolas.... *correndo atrás do anão rolante*  
  
Legolas - *indo também* se chegarmos até os orcs, ele vai derrubá-los facilmente...passando por eles feito uma pedra que rolou colina abaixo...  
  
Merry - ...Pippin...  
  
Pippin - Merry.....  
  
*aragorn ri* a avalanche gimli....  
  
Gimli* - OOOOOOOOHHHH! oooooooooohhh...... ooo...... *some*  
  
  
  
*orc* querem parar de namorar? *correndo*  
  
*orc2* ESTOU CANSADO!  
  
*orc3* eu tb!!!  
  
*orc4* que tal um churrasco?  
  
Pippin - *Suspura, pega folhinha, morde, arranca, cospe, engasga com linha q sobrou* cor...corrrrreeeeeeerg!  
  
Merry - ???? PIPPIN! Tudo bem?  
  
Pippin - Coffff.....  
  
*orc* ??? cadê os pequenos?  
  
*orc2* que pequenos?  
  
*orc* ¬.¬ vc carregou até aqui e não sabe??  
  
*orc5* tá aqui... vamos assar?  
  
*orc chefe* NÃO PODE! Temos que levá-los vivos!  
  
Pippin - Assar? Mal temos carne!!!!!!  
  
Merry - Que tal se nós caçarmos para vcs???  
  
*orc 7* sei lá....  
  
*orc chefe* eles fogem se soltarmos, sua besta!  
  
*orc 5* nem um perna?  
  
*orc chefe* ¬.¬  
  
*orc burro* EU QUERO JÁ! *vai tentar pegá-los, orc chefe corta cabeça dele* Pronto.... podem comer!  
  
Pippin - Vamos nos rastejar, Merry....  
  
Merry - Vamos nos rastejar, Pippin.... *rastejam-se*  
  
Éomer e cia - *chegando, passando por cima de tudo, indo matar orcs e queimar*  
  
*orcs correm e berram e morrem e cena volta pra Legolas, Aragorn e Gimli*  
  
*Gimli* podemos... parar... ao ... menos pra eu..... mijar?  
  
*Aragorn* 2 minutos.... *páram*  
  
Legolas - *pára em cima de uma pedra mais alta* eles não estão muito longe....um dia e meio de viagem....se o anão continuar rolando.....  
  
*gimli* hahahah... que graça....  
  
*aragorn* uhn..... vamos logo, então..... *suspira* espero que eles estejam bem.....  
  
Legolas - Vão estar sim.....nós vamos salvá-los, Aragorn......Vamos! *sai correndo, elficamente*  
  
*aragorn* @.@ Uh... pq foi que eu fiquei com a Arwen? *sacode cabeça, corre atrás*  
  
*gimli vem, tropeça e rola* OOOOOOOOOOO..... oooooooooo..... ooo...  
  
*pára no meio da planície* 8.8 Quem sou eu?  
  
Legolas - *Ajuda Gimli a se levantar* Folhinha jogada por Pippin e esmagada por orc, no chão, esperando sua vez de ajudar*  
  
*aragorn vai olhar folhinha* .... OH! Parece que eles passaram por aqui.... e que estão vivos ainda! esses broches de Lórien são difíceis de cair...  
  
*gimli* eu que o diga..... eu nunca mais consegui tirar minha capa...... *suspira*  
  
Folhinha - *feliz pq cumpriu sua tarefa*  
  
Legolas - É sério, Gimli? Isso é desculpa para você não tomar banho........então, vamos correr!!! *sai correndo*  
  
Éomer e cia - *Passam correndo.....passam e passam....e continuam passando pq são muitos*  
  
*aragorn* nossa! .... er.... EI! ALGUMA NOTÍCIA DE ROHAN! ?  
  
*gimli* quem são eles? boys?  
  
*aragorn olha de lado pra gimli*  
  
Legolas - .......*ignora Gimli*  
  
Éomer e cia - *fazem a curva fechada, alguns caem do cavalo, éomer passa por cima* Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui????? *ficam ao redor dos três, apontando armas, éomer desce do cavalo, éomermente*  
  
*aragorn* estamos em busca de...  
  
*gimli* e quem é vc? hein? quem? quem?  
  
*aragorn olha pro céu* ai, valar....  
  
  
  
éomer - Eu poderia matá-lo, anão, antes mesmo de vc olhar pra mim. legolas - *pega arco, aponta para éomer* Vc morreria antes de desferir o golpe!!!  
  
cia - *aponta armas para leg*  
  
*aragorn* O.O er.... er... CALMA! Somos amigos de Théoden, sabe? ^.^'''' EU sou Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, esse é Gimli, filho de Glóin e esse é Legolas, filho de alguém, não lembro quem.... estamos em busca de dois amigos....  
  
*gimli olha pra legolas* ??? que foi isso?  
  
Legolas - Boa pergunta........  
  
éomer - Uhn....acontece que Théoden já não sabe quem é amigo ou inimigo. Fomos despejados...*mostra rosto* sou éomer....e não confio em ninguém, pq espiões de Saruman estão por toda parte...  
  
*aragorn* não sou espião de saruman.... apenas quero encontrar meu amigos...  
  
*gimli* dois hobbits! menores que eu ainda!  
  
Éomer - Hobbits?  
  
Legolas - Foram levados por um grupo de Uruk hai....estamos atrás deles!  
  
Éomer - Matamos e queimamos...*aponta fumaça* ....desculpe, não vimos nada, estava escuro, matamos todos e queimamos....*Chama cavalos* Levem esses dois com vcs....e tentem achar seus amigos.....*monta cavalo* Boa sorte....Vamos, Cia! *saem*  
  
*gimli* .... oh..... eu....  
  
*aragorn monta* vamos lá ver....  
  
*gimli olha de lado pra cavalo* .  
  
Legolas - *suspira* ...eu levo vc, peso...digo, Gimli.....vamos.....*vai com Gimli*  
  
*chegam até pilha de orcs queimados, tem uma cabeça de orc pendurada, ainda mostrando a língua....sua cabeça fora decepada quando ele fugia e ao achar que havia escapado, mostrou a língua para todos e teve sua cabeça cortada por um guerreiro que estava atrás dele e ainda ri quando se lembra da cena. Colocaram-na pendurada*  
  
*gimli* vc não tirou a sela do cavalo? que tipo de elfo é vc?  
  
*aragorn vai olhar monte de orcs* .... será .... *chuta cabeça da língua* ARGH! DROGA!  
  
Legolas - Ia me dar trabalho e vc ia cair se eu fizesse isso.....*começa a falar em élfico, talvez uma lamentação por Pippin e Merry, talvez ofensas para Gimli....quem sabe?*  
  
*aragorn entende, mas ignora* ... ... um momento! vejam! ... marcas de hobbitts... uma corda cortada.... pegadas.... erc, um lagarto pisado.... uhn.... eles foram pra floresta!  
  
*gimli* ¬.¬ não tinha um lugar melhor pra ir?  
  
*aragorn* vc queria o que? que eles corressem pro meio da batalha?  
  
Legolas - Vc viu tudo isso no chão???? *impressionado* ....bem, vamos entrar na floresta..  
  
Pippin - Corra Merry!  
  
Merry - Corra Pippin!  
  
*Correndo*  
  
Pippin - Acho que despistamos o fedido morto de fome......  
  
*orc fedido e morto de fome* não despistaram não! estou aqui!!! *vem correndo* VENHAM CÁ, CHURRASCOS!  
  
Merry - VAmos subir na árvore!  
  
Pippin - *Já está lá em cima*  
  
Merry - *Começa a subir*  
  
*árvore* .... uhn.... *ri* cócegas! *pisa em orc sem querer, olha pro pé* ERC! *limpa numa pedra*  
  
pippin - A árvore......está me olhando! AAAAERGH! *cai*  
  
Merry - Quem? Quê?  
  
*barbávore* ??? que são isso? *pega os dois, vira de ponta cabeça, olha* orcs pequenos?  
  
Pippin - Meu sangue está chegando na minha cabeça...  
  
Merry - Ele nunca chegou, né, pippin??? Ei, somos Hobbits!!!!!!  
  
*barb* hobbits? nunca ouvi falar? é de comer? *sacode* parecem pequenos orcs pra mim..... esmago ou não esmago? *fica pensando*  
  
Merry - Somos Hobbits! Pequenos! Do Condado! Não somos orcs! Eles queriam comer a gente!  
  
Pippin - Estou sendo esmagado....oohhhhh.....  
  
*barb* vou mostrar vcs pro mago branco... é, vou..... *vai*  
  
*cena paralela* Boromorto - Mago branco? Vc vai voltar? EI! *gruda em Gand* Não!!!! Não me deixe só e abandonado!!!!!!!!  
  
*gand, alisando o cabelo* sabe como é, me amam, tenho que voltar.....  
  
Boromorto - E eu???? Euzinho???? Vc vai me abandonar aqui? Ninguém vai me chamar de volta? É sério isso??? Q q eu fiz para me odiarem???? Eu só queria o anel! Nada de mais....ainda se fosse o mundo, mas era um mísero anel...  
  
*gand* ¬.¬ tenho que ir..... até nunca mais...... espere companhia.... o.... ahn.... uhn.... muitos orcs?  
  
Bormorto - ¬.¬...ocs? Ah, tem o ...aquele elfo......melhor não falar o nome para não contar o filme...vai estragar a surpresa.....HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!  
  
*voltando a cena*  
  
*gand sorri* sei.... ^.^  
  
*gimli* odeio florestas.... .  
  
*aragorn* vamos seguir essas pegadas estranhas.... talvez nos leve ao hobbits....  
  
Legolas - *seguindo, junto do anão e do humano* ...*sobe nas pedrinhas, elficamente....sorri, elficamente...pula elficamente....e está sempre elficamente limpo*  
  
*aragorn* como vc está sempre limpo e arrumado?  
  
*gimli* bichice de elfo... hehehe  
  
Legolas - segredo de elfo.....*Olha para Gimli* ...e os anões são ao contrário....nem com banho conseguem ficar limpos e arrumados....acho que nunca vou saber como é um anão limpo....  
  
*gimli* hahahahah.... ¬.¬  
  
*aragorn* ??? sinto alguém se aproximando....  
  
Legolas - ...*parado* ....quem é, Aragorn?  
  
*aragorn* não sei..... só vem.... vc consegue perceber quem é?  
  
*gimli suspira*  
  
Legolas - .....o mago.....branco....vamos esperar chegar perto e matá- lo....antes que ele possa pensar....*preparando arco*  
  
*aragorn prepara espada, gimli prepara machado*  
  
*gand aproxima-se, brilhando*  
  
Legolas - Vamos!!!!! *vira e atira, sem nem pensar* *galera corre com holofotes atrás de Gand*  
  
*gand joga carinha do holofote na frente da flecha* O.O SEUS PSICOPATAS! NÃO BASTA PICARETAR A PONTE?  
  
*gimli* OH!  
  
*aragorn* Gandalf?  
  
Legolas - Gandalf?????????? *ajoelha-se*  
  
*gand* gandalf? ah, sim, eu fui gandalf...  
  
*gimli* mudou de sexo?  
  
*gand* ¬,¬ *dá cajadada na cabeça de gimli*  
  
*aragorn* QUE BOM! Gandalf! ^.^  
  
Legolas - O q aconteceu? Como vc voltou? Ensine a gente!  
  
*gand* bom.... eu lutei com o balrog! foi horrível! uma grande batalha! Então, no pico de uma montanha, lutamos!  
  
*gimli* isso vc já disse....  
  
*gand dá outra cajadada* e eu o derrotei! Ele caiu do precípicio... eu achei que tinha morrido, mas...  
  
*gimli* não te quiseram no inferno?  
  
*gand dá outra cajadada pra gimli desmaiar* CALABOCA!  
  
*aragorn suspira, olho pro céu*  
  
Legolas - *atento* .....e? E???? Continue, Gandalf!!!!!  
  
*gand* e eu voltei, pq eu precisava ajudar vcs...  
  
*gimli* x,x  
  
*aragorn* então, vamos seguir...  
  
*gand* os pequenos estão bem... temos que ir pra Rohan....  
  
Legolas - "Pensa : Acho que nem ele sabe direito como ele voltou".....Ei, quem carrega o anão? E o q vamos fazer em Rohan?  
  
*gand* eles estão sendo atacados por sauron.... o rei está possuído....  
  
*gimli acorda* por quem? *toma outra, desmaia de vez* X,@  
  
*aragorn vai chamar cavalos*  
  
Legolas - Pare de bater no Gimli, Gand....dá mais trabalho carregá-lo no cavalo....e...*vê scadufax* Q belo animal!!  
  
*scadufax vem, todo feliz* ^.^  
  
*gand* sim.... ele é o rei dos Mena... Meda... sei lá, cavalões ferrados...  
  
*scadufax olha feio pra gand* ¬.¬  
  
*aragorn amarra gimli em Arod* vamos?  
  
Legolas - Vamos, vamos.....*monta cavalo, vai junto do povo*  
  
*galopam pra capital de Rohan, da qual esqueci o nome e esquecemos de fazer as cenas. Aproveitemos esse momento*  
  
Língua de cobra - Shhh....shhh... *olhando éowin* shh...  
  
*éowin olha de lado* o que vc quer?  
  
Grima - oh, tão triste essa jovem....q é tão bela, como uma viela....na manhã de primavera....usando Aloevera....ou algo assim....*passa mão pelo rosto de Éowin*  
  
*éowin morde dedo de grima* Além de venenoso, vc é PÉSSIMO poeta! *sai, vê aragorn e o povo chegando* ???  
  
Legolas - *chegando com a turma* .....o povo está triste....há tristeza demais aqui....sinto-me triste....  
  
*gimli acorda* ... oh, estou de ponta cabeça?  
  
*aragorn* não fique triste, vc fica melhor sorrindo... ^.^  
  
*gand* começou de novo?  
  
Legolas - *Sorri* Obrigado, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, que não lembra o nome do meu pai....se bem q nem eu lembro...*vai verificar no final do livro três*  
  
Grima - *vai falar com Theoden* Gandalf o cinzento está vindo, violento. Ele quer pegá-lo e assim prejudicá-lo! Mande-o embora, agora é a hora!  
  
Theoden - ...... ..........*baba escorre, guerreirinho corre e limpa*  
  
*aragorn suspira*  
  
*gand e comitiva entram no salão, após deixarem TUDO menos cajado com o guarda*  
  
*gand* ó, theoden, filho de sei lá quem! Sua recepção piorou muito, não?  
  
*gimli* ??? ele vai falar rimando?  
  
*aragorn* não sei....  
  
Theoden - *tenta olhar para GAnd*  
  
Grima - Vamos, rei, fale logo.....mate o mago....  
  
Theonden - O q veio fazer aqui, mago da escuridão?  
  
Grima - Sshhh.....sssábias palavras....  
  
Legolas - Agora sei pq o chamam de língua de cobra...  
  
*gimli* parece que ele tem fiapo de manga nos dentes...  
  
*gand* vim liberá-lo do poder de saruman, ó rei mais enrugado que uma romã!  
  
  
  
Grima - Vou chamá-lo de más notícias, Gandalf....pq é só isso q vc vem fazer aqui, trazer más notícias. Não venha perturbar a paz desse rei, pq ele poucas vezes a tem....suma, vá embora....passa, dá o fora, chispa, some, dá no pé, ponha-se daqui para fora, a porta da rua é serventia da casa, escafeda-se, desapareça, xô!  
  
Legolas - Ele tem um dicionário só pra isso???  
  
*gimli* dicionário básico de como espantar magos errantes.... HAHAHA!  
  
*aragorn* ¬.¬  
  
*gand pega cajado* THÉODEN! ACORDE!  
  
Guerreiros - *tentam porrá-los*  
  
Legolas - *bate, sem nem olhar*  
  
Theoden - Oooogrgh......eergh.....*Se sacode de um lado para o outro*  
  
Grima - *tenta fugir*  
  
*gand dá com o cajado na cabeça de Théoden* VÁ!  
  
*gimli agarra grima*  
  
*aragorn fica olhando legolas lutar* O.O *cora e vai porrar alguém, pra não dar na vista*  
  
Theoden - *está livre, começa a ficar mais jovem* oooohhhh.....ohhhh...  
  
Legolas - Ei, Aragorn.....olhe o rei! Nem assim ele fica bonito....caramba......  
  
Grima - Eu pago uma cccccerveja pra vc....me solte.....  
  
*gimli* não..... não curto cerveja...  
  
*aragorn* bate mais, gandalf!  
  
*gand* ¬.¬  
  
saruman - FILHO DA *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*  
  
Legolas - .......*ri*  
  
Theoden - Eu estava cego......*olha para Aragorn, Legolas... * COMO É BOM voltar a enxergar! Gandalf, amigo! Q notícias traz?????  
  
Grima - Vc é pesado, heim, anão?????? *tentando se livrar*  
  
*gand ri de saruman* muitas.... mas livre-se de grima primeiro.....  
  
*gimli* não sou! vc que é fraco!!!  
  
Theod - *pega espada e corre, enlouquecido, pra matar Grima* UUUUAAAAAHHHH!  
  
Grima - O.O  
  
Legolas - ....  
  
*aragorn segura théoden* CALMA! NÃO O MATE! Vai sujar seu hall....  
  
*gimli sai correndo* AI! ELE IA ME MATAR JUNTO! LOUCO!  
  
*gand* .  
  
Theoden - Tem razão.......  
  
Grima - *sai correndo, foge*  
  
Legolas - ...o ......Q coisa....essas ações violentas...  
  
Theoden - Do que vc está falando? Vc enfiou uma flecha na garganta de um orc e usou a mesma flecha para matar outro orc no filme um!  
  
Legolas - ....Para que gastar a toa minhas flechas?  
  
*aragorn* qdo legolas faz, não é violento...  
  
*todos olham aragorn*  
  
*aragorn* er.... . ''''  
  
Legolas - *Sorri* obrigado....  
  
Theoden - Meu filho????? ONDE ESTÁ????? *sai correndo*  
  
*éowin* ele morreu..... enterramos.... o sr. nem quis ver......  
  
*aragorn sorri*  
  
*gand arrasta os dois* haverá mais cenas pra vcs namorarem! Venham comigo!  
  
*gimli apenas segue*  
  
*voltando para cenas q faltaram*  
  
Sam - Q pântano fedido, senhor frodo!  
  
frodo - ....Sim.....eu senti, sam...  
  
Sam - tem gente morta na água!!! AAARGH! *gruda em Frodo*  
  
Frodo - *Suspira* ...  
  
*gollum* cuidado com as cabeças mortas... sim... além da sua, sam... ^.^  
  
Sam - Seu fedegoso maldito!  
  
Frodo - Querem parar? ......Nossa.....aquela morta....me lembra alguém.....vou chegar mais perto pra ver...*vai*  
  
Sam - *olhando torto para Gollum* ...  
  
*gollum mostrando língua pra sam* :P  
  
Sam - VOU ASSAR VC, SEU FEDIDO!!  
  
Frodo - .....*vai e vai e tropeça no próprio pé, q é bem grandinho, cai na água* GLubs!!!  
  
*gollum* O.O MESTRE! *vai correndo salvar* mestre? não siga as luzes.... *pra sam* culpa sua.......  
  
Sam - O Q?  
  
Frodo - Não foi Sam quem me salvou desta vez????????? *Zonzo*  
  
Sam - Senhor Frodo! O senhor está bem? *Corre, arranca Frodo de Gollum e abraça*  
  
Frodo - ........  
  
*gollum* ele estava melhor con nóis....... *suspira* vamos logo! *vai correndo*  
  
Sam - Calma, seu fedogoso! Fedido!  
  
Frodo - Pare com isso, SAM!!!! Ele ME SALVOU!!!!!!  
  
Sam - Mas.....ele é mentira e traição! Ele te salvou pq quer algo! E vc sabe o q!  
  
Frodo - O Q VC ENTENDE DISSO???? Aliás, o q vc entende de alguma coisa? Só presta pra cozinhar! *sai revoltado*  
  
Sam - .....*bico, lágrimas*  
  
Frodo - *remorso* desculpe, sam..  
  
Sam - O senhor não ouve o q diz...vai ficar........o senhor vai se tornar.....*vai andando, triste*  
  
*gollum* O.o eles estão namorando? pequenos hobbittses pervertidos!!! *corre*  
  
Frodo - EI! Eu tenho bom gosto!  
  
Sam - *Suspira*...vamos dormir...está tarde.....*vão se ajeitar*  
  
Frodo - *naum dorme, namorando o anel* vc é muito mais bonito q eles, anel..  
  
Anel - *feliz da vida*  
  
*gollum* mestre... vc devia parar de namorar esse anel e dormir,..... deixa que nós namora ele pra vc...  
  
Frodo - Gollum!!!!!! Vc....vc está acordado???? *vai pra perto de Gollum* ...afinal, Gollum...quem é vc?  
  
*gollum* pergunta filosófica essa....... todos se perguntam.... quem sou eu:? .... *sacode cabeça* não interessa......  
  
Frodo - ......vc já foi bem parecido conosco, não? Responda, Smeagol!  
  
*gollum* *olha pra sam* ¬.¬ não precisa ofender....  
  
Frodo - *suspíra* *alguns porcos são mortos, e novamente ouve-se o famoso barulho*  
  
Frodo -porcos!! Digo........Nazgûls!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam -QUEM? Quando!  
  
Frodo - Precisamos nos esconder!  
  
*gollum já se escondeu faz tempo* AAHHHH!  
  
*os dois vão se esconder juntos*  
  
Frodo - Eles não morreram??????  
  
Sam - ......  
  
Anel - Me use, Frodo *na mente de Frodo*  
  
Frodo - Quem é vc?  
  
Anel - Quem mais estaria em sua mente pedindo para ser usado???  
  
Frodo - O Sam....  
  
Anel -.......*ponderando* ...uhn...tem razão....mas é o anel...  
  
Frodo - Oh! Sim, sim...*vai colocar*  
  
Sam -Naum, senhor Frodo! Estamos aqui! *Segura mãod e Frodo*  
  
*gollum* eles não morrem.... estressam-se, mas não morrem.... *olha de lado pra sam* ihh... nós estar aqui...... segura a onda.....  
  
Sam - Mas como vc é chato! Dá no pé.....se esconde em outro canto!  
  
Frodo - NAUM!!!!! Precisamos dele!!! MUITO!  
  
Nazgûl - *vai passear em outro canto com seu bicho alado*  
  
*gollum* nós levar vcs pra portão negro.... sigam-nos!!!!! *corre na frente*  
  
Frodo - PQ ele corre tanto?Sam - Boa pergunta.....*Vão atrás*  
  
*gollum* nós não que rver esses dois se agarrando... não quer não.... . *chega ao portão* aqui!  
  
Frodo - ....*olhando* ...uhn.....precisamos entrar..  
  
Sam - SIM! Eu sei coooomooooooooooooo *escorrega e vai embora rolando*  
  
Frodo - Quero chorar.....*vai atrás*  
  
*gollum fica olhando, apenas* ..... pra que mestre vai salvar hobbitt burro?  
  
Frodo - *salva Sam, fingindo q é pedra, coberto por capa élfica* Sam - *feliz da vida, grudadinho com Frodo*  
  
*gollum* pober mestre.... pobre mestre.... *espera guardas irem embora, desce pra impedir os dois de entrarem no portão*  
  
Frodo -Gollum! Precisamos ir!  
  
Sam - Quer nos soltar? Vc já ajudou muito, valeu, agora pode ir embora.....tchau!  
  
*gollum* mas... mas.... nós saber cominho melhor! cavernas, escadas e escuro.....  
  
Sam - E pq está contando SÓ agora?  
  
Frodo - ...por onde???  
  
Sam _Não acredite nele!!!!  
  
*gollum* ninguém perguntou antes....  
  
Sam - *Suspira*  
  
Frodo - VAmos então.........vamos.......  
  
Sam -*Chuta pedra* saco!  
  
*tendo acampado em algum lugar, gollum vai prum canto*  
  
*sméagol* .... o mestre é legal...  
  
*gollum* eles roubaram seu anel!!!  
  
*sméagol* mas.... mas..... ele cuida de nós....  
  
*gollum* eu cuido de nós!!!  
  
*sméagol* pq todo mundo têm ciúmes do mestre?  
  
*gollum* quem disse que eu tenho?  
  
*sméagol* parece.......  
  
*gollum* oras...... seu....  
  
*sméagol* não queremos mais falar com vc...  
  
*gollum some irritado*  
  
*sméagol* ??? ele foi mesmo? ^... ..^  
  
*mudando a cena*  
  
*Rei andando perto de Gimli q está paquerando èowin, seguidos de Aragorn*  
  
*Legolas está lááááááá na frente, feliz, esperando o povo chegar, enquanto descansa*  
  
*aragorn suspira, lembra de Arwen, quase cai do cavalo de susto* O.  
  
*gimli* pois é, lady éowin..... aí eu disse....  
  
*éowin ri, apenas, e dá uma secada em aragorn* ^.  
  
Legolas - *ouve barulho estranho - dois cavaleiros passa à frente e são comidos por wargs*  
  
Legolas - O.O WAAAAARGS! *volta correndo pra avisar*  
  
*aragorn monta em cavalo e vai correndo para batalha*  
  
*gimli vai de lado no cavalo* ooo... oooo.... oooo.... . odeio cavalos!  
  
*eowin já ia puxar espada e partir pra luta, mas mandaram ela levar o povão pra o Abismo de Helm* ¬.¬ saco.....  
  
Legolas - *estrala os dedos, aquece, estrala pescoço, e quando Gimli passa com cavalo, segura-se e dá A SUBIDA, digna de se ver várias vezes, fotografar, etc,e tc* E aí, blz, Gimli?  
  
*gimli* que foi aquilo?  
  
*aragorn* O.O *arruma capa, arruma cabelo e vai pra porrada*  
  
*wargs vêm, felizes, devorar cavalos e cavaleiros*  
  
Legolas - Nada de especial......*pega arco, vai matar wargs*  
  
*warg vai pra cima de Gimli* waaaaaaaaaarghghghghg  
  
*gimli* cruzes!!!! *dá machadade em warg, que cai em cima dele* é sério? *tenta tirar warg*  
  
*aragorn sai matando orcs, feliz, dá secadas em legolas às vezes, suspira*  
  
Legolas - *de olho em Arag* .*Suspira, mata mais*  
  
*orc fedido tenta matar gimli, é morto, cai por cima de Gimli...outro warg tb*  
  
Guerreiro - Vejam! Ali tem uma pilha! Vamos juntar os restos ali!  
  
*correm empilhar wargs e orcs*  
  
Wargmalvadão - Muwhahahahahah *Corre pra cima de Arag*  
  
*gimli só falta chorar de desgosto* EI! EU ESTOU AQUI! X,X  
  
*aragorn sobe com estilo em warg, afinal não é só legolas quem pode, porra orc, fica preso em warg* O.O é sério isso?  
  
Legolas - *lutando, vai ajudar gimli*  
  
*luta acaba*  
  
Leg - Aragorn?????? ARAGORN??????? *desespero*  
  
*gimli* @.@ ara.... gorn? *vai procurar*  
  
*orc agonizante* he.. he... argh.... .^ ele... morreu.......  
  
Legolas - MENTIRA! *Chuta orc* MENTIRA! *chuta de novo*  
  
Rei - Pare e escute o q ele tem a dizer!!!!  
  
Legolas - ...*pára e espera*  
  
*orc* ele caiu... do precipício.... . X,X *morre* *gimli* oh.... er....  
  
*aragorn caindo* eu odeio qdo isso acontec...... GLOBS!  
  
Bormorto - Q isso? Virou moda cair de precipício? ....uhn....OPA!  
  
Aragorn ! *vai se arrumar, feliz, com esperança de ter Aragorn ali*  
  
Legolas - *pega corrente q ficou com orc, corre para beirada* ARAGORN!  
  
Rei - *Segura Legolas, para que este não se atire* Vamos....temos de ir.....precisamo mesmo...  
  
Legolas - *mega bico, olhos úmidos* ...  
  
*gimli* er... legolas? vamos? fica assim não.......  
  
*éowin esperando povo, vai desesperada perguntar de aragorn* e ele? ele?  
  
*gimli* ele caiu.... muito, aliás.......  
  
Legolas - *vai se isolar e cantar lamentações por Aragorn, e por ele, q demorou tanto e Aragorn morreu antes de qualquer investida*  
  
Arwen - Aragorn.. *vai beijar*  
  
*aragorn* legolas? ... *acorda* O.O ARGH! *senta* .O que horror!!!! arwen? vc engordou!!!  
  
Arwen - Ahn....é que...eu queria estar mais.....saudável para vc, meu querido Aragorn....*Sorri*  
  
*aragorn* vc está gorda! ... e pq vc não muda a expressão? vc está triste? ou alegre? é sério, eu tenho que ir, um monte de coisas pra fazer, seu barco vai partir... sabe como é... ^.^'''  
  
Arwen - Mas eu vou ficar....por vc, meu amor....  
  
*cavalo de Aragorn corre acordá-lo e salvá-lo do pesadelo - lambe, bufa, empurra*  
  
*aragorn acorda, abraça cavalo* OH! OBRIGADO! Eu tive um pesadelo!!!! vamos... tenho que voltar....  
  
*em valfenda*  
  
*elrond* minha filha, o barco pra valinor já vai sair.....  
  
Arwen - Mas eu vou ficar, papa....  
  
*elrond* ??? mas... pra que? é sério, minha filha, vc deveria ir......  
  
Arwen - Pq? Eu vou ficar pq tenho esperança!  
  
*elrond* minha filha, pra certas coisas não há esperança... *ela não viu as olhadas do aragorn pro legolas no dia do conselho?* creia-me.....  
  
Arwen - Mas...papa.....*Abraça e chora * eu quero!!!!  
  
*elrond* ele vai morrer, filha..... e vc vai ficar sozinha..... vc quer isso? *e ele está de olho no príncipe de mirkwood..... -.-*  
  
Arwen - Vc...acha q eu devo ir embora, papa? *assoa nariz em roupa de Elrond* ....  
  
*elrond* acho..... . *suspira* acho mesmo..... vai com os valar, vai, minha filha........  
  
  
  
Arwen - Sim, papa...*vai embora pra valinor*  
  
*barbávore* bom...... eu acho que tenho que pedir algumas opiniões antes de partir para uma ação mais enérgica.....  
  
Ents - |Ohhhhh....uhnnnnnnnn........ehnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Merry - Sim, barbarbore.....  
  
Pippin - Vaos esperar, Merry....*arrasta Merry*  
  
Merry - *impaciente, andandod e um lado para o outro*  
  
*barb e entes conversam, deeeeeeeeeevagar*  
  
Pippin - *Adormece de tédio* aaaaazzzzzzzz....zzzzzzaaaaa  
  
Merry - ??????Q horror.......  
  
*barb* pequenos, chegamos a uma conclusão! após muito debate... ... .........  
  
Merry -FALA! FALA!  
  
Pippin - *senta-se, fica olhando*  
  
*barb* nós decidimos que..........................  
  
MERRY- FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA!  
  
Pippin - *tapa os ouvidos* ....nossa, Merry...  
  
*barb* .... vcs não são orcs!  
  
Merry - *queixo cai no chão*  
  
Pippin - *levanta queixo de Merry* Ahn....legal! Uau! ....acho...  
  
Merry - E A GUERRA!!??  
  
*barb* guerra? ah, claro... vamos falar disso agora...... *vai*  
  
Merry - *abraça Pippin e chora*  
  
Pippin - *Suspira* calma, Merry...  
  
Merry - O mundo vai acabar e os infelizes estão discutindo a cor da minha roupa!  
  
*aragorn chega meio de lado a helm´s deep, todo arrebentado*  
  
  
  
*povo olhando* -O.O Ele está vivo! É um deus!  
  
*aragorn* nem tanto....  
  
*gimli* VC NAUM MORREU! OH, QUE ALEGRIA!! *abraça*  
  
*aragorn* preciso falar com o rei...  
  
*gimli aponta caminho, aragorn vai*  
  
Legolas - *no caminho* ...Aragorn....*Sorri, corações* ....vc....está podre....  
  
*aragorn sorri, podre* é... eu sei.........  
  
Legolas - ....*entrega corrente, segura mãod e Aragorn quando este a pegar* ...*Sorri*  
  
*aragorn cora, coça nuca* pre... preciso falar com o rei....  
  
*éowin vê cena dos dois e só falta chorar, mas se manca*  
  
Legolas- ....Claro.....*sai da frente* ...  
  
*aragorn sorri e vai ver rei* Rei Théoden! Prepare-se para a batalha!!! há uruk-hais vindo pra cá!  
  
Rei -Quantos????????? *desespero*  
  
*aragorn* uns 10 ..... mil.... ^.^'  
  
Rei - Levem as mulheres q nãop ajudam em nada mesmo e os bebês para as cavernas! Vamos nos preparar!  
  
*guardas levam, éowin reclama, bufa, mas é levada*  
  
Legolas - Aragorn!!!!!!!!!! *vai falar com Arag*  
  
*aragorn, olhando espadas podres do povo* fala.......  
  
*gimli olhando povo podre*  
  
legolas -...*suspira* ...Shyrro shyshyrra shirréu .....shyruy!!! *falando em élfico - tradução : Como vamos lutar ? Muita gente aqui está velha demais......e muita gente nova demais!*  
  
*aragorn, já traduzido do élfico* mas nesse forte eles ainda têm uma chance de se defenderem....  
  
*gimli* ???  
  
Legolas - Aragorn! Olhe para eles! Vão todos morrer!!!!!!  
  
*aragorn* ENTÃO EU MORRO JUNTO!!!! ... *cara de bunda, sai* *gimli* .  
  
Legolas - ...... .........*Suspira, vai pra outro lado*  
  
*gimli* credo.... em briga de namorados é melhor eu não me meter.....  
  
*saruman*  
  
S - ....uhn.....grima, me fale mais......  
  
Grima - ....e tem um buraco q nem esgoto ali embaixo do forte....  
  
S - HAHAHAHAH! VOu explodir! HAHAHAHAH! *manda espécie de bomba junto com orcs* @,@ SIM! SIM! MAtarei TODOS!  
  
Grima - O.o ..*Se afasta* cruzes....  
  
*Indo para Frodo novamente*  
  
Frodo - *Sentado, descansando*  
  
*gollum tras coelhos, feliz* olha, mestre! coelhos! coelhos"  
  
Frodo - *Sorri*  
  
Sam - *Ciúmes* ....*pega coelhos* vamos fazer ensopado......pq é assimq s e come coelhos!  
  
*gollum* ERC! é nojento! Hobbitt gordo e burro!!! ... e rejeitado... ^.^  
  
Sam - ¬.¬.....fica quieto! Idiota! Vai arranjar umas ba *Soluça* tatas pra gente vai....... Frodo -*Suspira, e vai andar* esses dois....só brigam!...e nenhum deles tem chance comigo....  
  
*gollum* basoluçatatas? que é isso?  
  
sam - BATATAS! Seu burro!!!!! VAi arranjar, vai! Pra eu fazer uma coisa deliciosa q nem vc poderá recusar!!!  
  
*gollum* vc fazendo eu não como de jeito nenhum...... :P  
  
Sam - Vc tem inveja de mim pq o senhor Frodo me ama e ADORA minha comida e...e.....onde está o senhor Frodo?  
  
Frodo - *olhando povo mau* .....minha nossa....q q é isso?  
  
*gollum vem* é o povo mau que serve Sauron... estão se reuinindo para a grande guerra.....  
  
Frodo - Q horror....  
  
Sam - Veja! Um Olifante.....^.^ Puxa....ninguém vai acreditar quando eu contar!  
  
Frodo - ......*olhando tudo*  
  
*gollum* vc mente tanto assim? *percebe barulho e se manda*  
  
Frodo - ??????? O q é isso? Abaixe-se, Sam  
  
Sam - *obedece rapidinho*  
  
*faramir vem com galera, ataque maus* nossa, que bichinho bonitinho! *vai pegar frodo*  
  
Frodo - O.O  
  
Sam - Não vai pegar MEU senhor não!*pega faca, digo, espada*  
  
Frodo - Oh, me leva sim!!! Faz MUITO tempo q não vejo alguém bonito!!!!!!!!! *vai, feliz*  
  
*faramir pega frodo* levem o outro... pra algo deve servir.....  
  
Sam - Mas é claro q eu vou! Onde o senhor Frodo vai, eu vou atrás! *vai*  
  
Frodo - *Suspira* deixem ele......é sério! !!  
  
*faramir* quer que eu mate?  
  
Frodo - Vc faria isso???  
  
Sam - Não se preocupe comigo, senhor Frodo! *feliz, achando q Frodo está tentando livrá-lo*  
  
*faramir* ..... *suspria, vai com frodo e chato pra caverna*  
  
Merry - *quase chorando com a demora*  
  
Pippin - *Suspira*  
  
*barb* nós decidimos que essa guerra não é nossa.....  
  
Merry - O Q??? COMO ASSIM? VCS NAUM FAZEM PARTE DO MUNDO?? SÃO DE OUTRO LUGAR?  
  
Pippin - ............  
  
*barb* vc é corajoso..... mas não sabe do mundo... *pega os dois, põe nas costas* vamos pra casa, agora.......  
  
Merry - *Só falta chorar*  
  
Pippin - Calma, Merry...........ei! Ei!!! barbárvore! Vamos pelo sul!!!!  
  
*barb* pelo sul? ......... tudo bem, faz tempo que eu não vou para lá.... *vai*  
  
Merry - C quer nos matar, Pippin?  
  
Pippin - Ah, sei lá.....eu tenho tendências suicídas....^.~ ......  
  
*voltando a helm's deep*  
  
Legolas - *fica olhando Aragorn se trocar, suspira, pega espada de arag e vai entregá-la em mãos* ... .....  
  
*aragorn olha, olha, sorri* ..... legolas......  
  
Legolas - *Sorri* desculpe......desculpe mesmo, Aragorn......por ter perdido as esperanças.....eu....eu acredito em vc...  
  
*aragorn sorri* tudo bem..... não há pelo que se desculpar...... *cena de quase beijo é interrompida por gimli, lutando com a roupa*  
  
*gimli* ARGH! METIREM DAQUI!  
  
Legolas - *Suspira, olha de lado para Gimli* .....¬.¬......................  
  
*gimli* ARGH! ARGH!  
  
*trombetas tocam ao longe*  
  
*aragorn* ???  
  
Leg - Não são de orcs! Eu reconheço! *sai correndo*  
  
*gimli vai atrás, como pode* *aragorn vai atrpas, lindo* *elfos, liderados por haldir, fantasticamente perfeitos e arrumados e ordenados*  
  
Legolas - Elfos!!!!!!!!!! *sorri para Haldir, feliz* ...Teremos uma grande ajuda!!!!!!!  
  
Arwen - *q estava no meio deles e foi parar lá sem querer, sai correndo para abraçar Aragorn*  
  
Leg - O.O *atira com flecha até matar* UM ORC!  
  
*aragorn* OH, LEGOLAS! VC ME SALVOU! *abraça*  
  
Leg - *Abraça Aragorn, feliz da vida* Haldir - Não era Arwen? Ahn...ela pereceu em batalha, se Elrond perguntar.......  
  
Elfos - Sim senhor!  
  
  
  
*aragorn* bom, agora que temos ajuda, vamos nos preparar para a batalha!  
  
*gimli* .... qto elfo.... .  
  
Legolas - Sim.....vou ficar com os elfos....tudo bem, Aragorn?  
  
*aragorn* eu tb vou..... ^.^  
  
*gimli* vou vomitar.....  
  
Legolas - *olha de atravessado para gimli* . .... ....  
  
*Merry e Pippin, viajando de árvore* ....  
  
*barb chega na parte queimada* O.O oh... elas eram minhas amigas.... desde brotinhos.... òó *chama outros entes* agora me irritei! vamos pra porrada!!!!  
  
Pippin- UHUUUU!  
  
Merry - Pippin! Vc é um gênio! Eu te amo!  
  
Pippin - *Cora* Ahhh.....q isso....^.^  
  
*Frodo e cia, novamente*  
  
Frodo - *grudado em Faramir*  
  
Sam - *arrastado*  
  
*faramir deixa hobbits num canto* bom..... quem são vcs?  
  
Frodo - Eu sou Frodo Baggins.......prazer! Sam - Eu eu sou o jardineiro dele! Òó ......  
  
*faramir* ....... vcs são espiãos orcs?  
  
Frodo - *Suspira* eu pareço com um orc? O Sam pode até parecer, mas olhe BEM pra mim...*cainha de "eu sou lindinho"* Sam - *derrete* ohhhh....q lindooo.....  
  
*faramir* OH, que fofo! será que eu posso criar? *pensativo*  
  
Frodo - Criar???? *Suspira* o senhor tem algum filho bonito?? *Sorri*  
  
Sam - *Ciúmes de Faramir*Vamos logo com isso!!!!!  
  
  
  
*faramir* ..... bom...e qto ao feioso? que fazemos com ele?  
  
Sam - Eu?????????  
  
Frodo - Q q tem o Sam?  
  
*faramir* não esse feioso! o outro!  
  
Sam - ahhh....ugh *toma pisão no pé*  
  
Frodo - Naum tem mais ninguém conosco! Naum sei do q vc está falando!  
  
*faramir* uhn.... claro.....  
  
*voltando para a gueeerra* Legolas - *ao lado do anão e dos demais elfos* ... .....  
  
*gimli* que está acontecendo!!??? não estou vendo nada! não tinha um lugar melhor para ficar?  
  
*aragorn dando ordens em élfico, vem falar com legolas*  
  
Legolas - Quer que eu faça escadinha, anão? Ou vá contando pra vc como está indo a gue....*vê Aragorn, sorri* ..  
  
*aragorn sorri de volta*  
  
*gimli* gue.... gue o que? gueizice?  
  
Legolas - *empurra Gimli* ....ahn...*fala em élfico* boa sorte, Aragorn.........  
  
*aragorn responde em élfico* tome cuidado, legolas...  
  
*elfos, muito bem treinados, nem olham, mas pensam*  
  
*gimli não entende nada*  
  
Legolas - *Suspira* ..... ... ...Eu vou tomar.......tome cuidado vc tb.... *orcs chegam, começam a fazer barulho*  
  
*gimli* QUE? QUE?  
  
*aragorn vai olhar*  
  
*orcs fazem e fazem barulho*  
  
*povo prepara arcos*  
  
*velho com problemas de velhice, treme e solta flecha sem querer, acerta orc*  
  
  
  
*aragorn* O.o Não atirem!!!!  
  
*gimli* que? que? *só falta chorar*  
  
Legolas - O.O ...  
  
Orcs - UAAAAHHHHH!! *Atacam, enlouquecidos*  
  
*aragorn* ATIREM!!!!!!!!!!!!! JÁ!  
  
*gimli* atiram o que? o machado?  
  
Legolas - *ignora gimli, atira, e acerta, sempre*  
  
Orcs - *começam a atirar tb, levantam escadas*  
  
*gimli* O.o que está acontecendo:?  
  
*aragorn* escadas!!!  
  
*gimli* graças!!!  
  
Legolas - Graças, gimli? São escadas DELES, não nossas! *Atira e atira, vai pulando elficamente de um lado para o outro, atira e atira* ....  
  
*Orcs começam a entrar*  
  
*Orcs começam a subir a ponte*  
  
*orcs morrem*  
  
*orcs cantam*  
  
*orcs brigam*  
  
*Orcs sobem escadas*  
  
*orsc seguram escadas*  
  
*orcs lançam flechas*  
  
*Orcs acertam tudo com flechas, inclusive a si próprios*  
  
*orcs lá do fundão, os últimos, ainda estão chegando*  
  
*orcs do fundão ainda contando piadas, nem sabem q a guerra começou*  
  
*aragorn mata e pula e seca legolas e vai socorrer rei burro*  
  
*gimli mata e mata e conta vantagem* matei 12!  
  
Legolas - *mata e pula e seca Aragorn e vai contar vantagem pra Gimli* matei 203 e ainda tenho chance com o Aragorn!!  
  
Rei - Estamos perdidos...vamos morrer......o q mais há de se fazer? Será q se dermos as mulheres para eles, eles param? *pensativo*  
  
*gimli faz bico* que? como? absurdo!!! *vai matar mais*  
  
*aragorn dá tapão na nuca de théoden* pelamordeus! lutemos! fechemos o portão! TOMA UM RUMO!  
  
Legolas - *matando mais tb*  
  
Rei - ...ahn...Claro.....claro.......vou tentar....*vai tentar, já toma lança no peito, recua* ....  
  
*orcs na porta, atirando flechas*  
  
Rei - Precisamos fazer algo!!!!!!!  
  
*cena de Frodo novamente, com Gollum caçando peixe*  
  
Frodo - *deitado*  
  
Sam - *Dormindo*  
  
*aragorn* Graaaaaaaaaande tentativa! ¬.¬ estou admirado.... *arrasta gimli* deixa que a gente ajeita...  
  
*gimli* nós?  
  
*gollum* *cantando desafinado* MEUUUUU PEIXEEEEE...... É CRUUUUUUUUUUUU.... e SE ME SEGUIREEEEMMMMM ... VÃO ..... *se distrai com algo, não rima, graças a deus*  
  
Frodo - *escuta Faramir chegar* ..... *levanta-se* Q? Q? *Sorri* veio me ver????  
  
Sam - *ronca* rooooonc.....  
  
*faramir* na verdade, vim te chamar pra ver uma coisa........  
  
Frodo - Ver uma coisa???????? EU VOU! EU VOU! *vai com Faramir*  
  
*faramir vai, aponta* é seu?  
  
*gollum estripando peixe, feliz* sashimi!  
  
Frodo - O.o''''....ahn....não vejo nada.....está escuuuuro, sabe?  
  
*faramir* .... mas está de dia! vc é míope?  
  
Frodo - .....sim....minha visão....anda ruim, sabe como é.........ohhh....minha vista....não consigo ver direito *com olhos fechados* tudo escuro....  
  
*faramir* ¬.¬ posso matar, então?  
  
Frodo - .o ....epa....opa.......ahn.... *pensa - e eu fico sozinho com sam de novo? * NAUM! NA verdade...ele é nosso guia! JURO! Deixe-me falar com ele!!!  
  
*faramir* .... *oh, que fofo!* tá, vai lá.....  
  
Frodo - ....tá....*abraça Faramir* ..er..sabe como é.......anda com Sam e com esse aí......*Sorri e vai ver Gollum* Ei, Smeagol! Vem com o mestre vem! Eu achei um peixe do tamanho de uma baleia dentro da caverna!  
  
*gollum* peixe de caverna? uhnn..... pode ser.... *vai com frodo*  
  
Frodo - Isso........^.^ vem com mestre...  
  
Guerreiros - *pegam Gollum, colocam saco na cabeça dele, levam pra caverna*  
  
Frodo - *Suspira* NAum o MATEM! *volta para o lado de Sam*  
  
*faramir volta com frodo* ........ bom, vamos falar com o feioso.... NÃO com o sam.... o ouitro....  
  
Frodo - Eu tenho q ir tb? ..*olha pra Sam* ...CLARO q vou! *gruda em Faramir e vai*  
  
*faramir suspira*  
  
*gollum* .... oh... nós foi traído...... mas o mestre.... mas nós.... mas....... mas.... @.@ o preciooooooosssssooooooo.....  
  
*faramir* . credo  
  
Frodo - VIU pelo q eu passo? Eu ando com esses dois, sofro, tenho q ouvir essas coisas......*Suspira* ....e vc ainda me prende assim?  
  
*faramir* é o destino.... o enredo... ei, esse anel!!!!  
  
Frodo -Q anel? Do q falais, senhor Faramir? *afasta-se* ...  
  
Sam - *vem correndo * SENHOR FROOODOOOOOOOOOOO..........*câmera lenta* seeeeenhoooorrrr Frooooodooooooooo......  
  
Frodo - *Passa mal, naum se sabe se pela força do anel ou pelo Sam*  
  
  
  
*faramir* ??? olha sam, suspira*  
  
*alguém* senhor faramir, temos que ir a osgiliath!  
  
Frodo - Isso! Vão!  
  
Sam - Deixe-nos em paz! Temos um grande fardo......esse anel...temos de destrui-lo!!! Estamos indo para....para....  
  
Frodo -*Suspira* Mordor...  
  
Sam - Isso! Deixe-nos em paz!  
  
*faramir* vamos para gondor..... e vcs vão junto...... *vai* e pra mim o fardo é o sam.....  
  
  
  
Frodo - EU sei, Faramir.... EU sei.....  
  
*aragorn ataca gimli na ponte* vamos lá gimli!  
  
*gimli* UAI!  
  
*haldir luta, sem saber pq está no abismo de helm se ele nunca saiu da sua floresta*  
  
*guerreiros arrumam porta* Legolas - ARAGORN! *Lança corda* Segure-se!!!!!!! E ajude o anão!  
  
*Orc vai por trás de Haldir, ri baixinho* Mwuhahahaha!!!!!!  
  
*outro orc vem atacar Haldir pela frente* UAAHH!  
  
*aragorn cata gimli e sobe*  
  
*haldir* ... er.... er.... mas.... mas.....  
  
Legolas - *ajudando-os a subir, aproveita pra abraçar Aragorn*  
  
Orc - *acerta Haldir*  
  
Orc *q está atrás de Haldir, termina de matar*  
  
Boromorto - YEAH! *se arruma, prepara boas vindas* *Arwen q é lerda, chega agora*  
  
Boromorto - O.O EU SABIA Q eu estava no inferno!!!!!  
  
Arwen - Boromir?  
  
Bormorto - SAI FORA! SOME! DEMÔNIO! Q maldade comigo!  
  
Arwen - *Some*  
  
Boromorto - Ufa! Então, não estou mesmo no inferno.....estou no limbo.....  
  
*haldir* mas eu nem vinha pra cá... X.x *morre* oi, boromir.... er..... EU NEM IA NESSA BATALHA! E morri! *chora no ombro de boromir*  
  
*aragorn aproveita e abraça de volta*  
  
*gimli* O.o ME SOLTEM! ARGH!  
  
Boromorto - *Abraça* Calma....nem tudo é tão ruim quanto parece......*feliz*  
  
Legolas - *Suspira* Anão....vc notou que está SEMPRE no lugar errado, na hora errada?  
  
*orcs correm com bomba pra colocar nas pedras*  
  
*orc corredor da são silvestre - correndo com tocha para fazer as bombas explodirem*  
  
*orcs com tambor começam a tocar música para a corrida do orc corredor*  
  
*haldir* ... vc é?  
  
*aragorn* ARGH! MATA! MATA MATAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
*gimli* que culpa eu tenho?  
  
*aragorn* NÃO VC, SUA BESTA! O ORC CORREDOR!!!  
  
Boromorto - Meu filho.....sozinho aqui, não sendo a Arwen.....*leva Haldir para conhecer o limbo*  
  
Legolas - *começa a atirar* *Acerta tudo*  
  
*orc corredor -quase morrendo, tropeça e cai lá dentro com tocha, explode tudo, guerreirinhos voando para todo lado, inclusive Aragorn*  
  
Legolas - O.O AR...ARAG....  
  
*haldir* oh... o limbo é até interessante.....  
  
*gimli* ....... ........ e eu? ninguém quer saber se eu explodi?  
  
Legolas - *pega gimli, ataca contra orcs * SALVE O ARAGORN! *Ataca flechas*  
  
*demais elfos tb*  
  
*Frodo escondido, junto de Sam* .....o...NAZGÛL!  
  
Sam - ....Q horror...  
  
Frodo - *vai até Nazgûl*  
  
Anel - ENTREGUE-ME! VAMOS!  
  
Sam - NÃO!!!!! O NAZGÛL VAI LEVAR MEU FRODO! *Agarra Frodo, caem, Nazgûl e bicho alado tomam flecha, vão embora*  
  
Sam - Senhor Frodo! Não faça mais isso! *Chora e baba* Nós somos a esperança desse povo! Depois de tudo pelo que passamos, precisamos terminar! Ainda existem pessoas de bem no mundo.....eu .senhor ....Frodo...eu...  
  
Frodo - TÁ! ENTENDI! EU VOU! MAS PARE DE CHORAR!  
  
*orcs* OGH!  
  
*aragorn acorda* quem? quando? onde?  
  
*faramir vem* ........ olha, vão embora... não aguento mais esse sam chorando pelos cantos!!!  
  
Frodo - ....*Chora e vai com Sam*  
  
Sam - Não fique triste...  
  
Frodo - *chora e chora pensando q vai ficar só novamente com Sam e Gollum*  
  
*árvores*  
  
Pippin - *Ataca pedra em orc, derruba do precipício* SIM!  
  
Merry - *ataca pedra em orc, racha a cabeça* SIM!  
  
*Um ent vem correndo e chuta um orc*  
  
*outro ent tenta imitar, mas tropeça em orc, cai e mata uns dez*  
  
Ent.aleatório - Boa idéia! *Se joga em cima de mais dez*  
  
*gollum* .... *bicudo*  
  
*barb sai sapatenado em cima dos orcs* Tchará!  
  
*um dos entes resolve quebrar represa*  
  
Pippin - Opa.....segura aí, Merry.......vai vir água!  
  
Merry - *Agarra barbárvore* ......cruzes...... *água, liberta, sai e destrói tudo*  
  
Saruman - Estou cercado! Q lixo! @,@ EU ODEIO ENTS! E ODEIO O GANDALF! Aquele invejoso que usa a mesma cor q eu!!!!!  
  
*ents se agarram com pés de raiz*  
  
*ent pegando fogo mete cabeça n´água* AHHHHHHH! AAAAAH! ... ahhhhhh.... ^.^  
  
Pippin - *bebe litros de água* Orgh......O.x..estou sem fome....  
  
Merry - Hahaha..burrglobsss....*engasga*  
  
Pippin - Viu? ^.^  
  
*cena de batalha* Rei - Vamos morrer......eu sei...já era.....acabou......  
  
*aragorn* pare com isso!!!! cavalguemos de encontro aos orcs!!!!  
  
*gimli segurando porta* ARGH!  
  
Rei - Q assim seja!! Vamos morrer juntos, com honra e glória! *vai pegar os cavalos, que ninguém sabe de onde saíram*  
  
Legolas - Eu vou junto! EI!!! ESPEREM! *sai correndo, vai fazer a cena do escudo* *pega escudo, coloca no chão, sai surfando, feliz, e ainda por cima atirando flechas, mata um com o escudo no pescoço, desce e mata mais alguns, volta para pegar o cavalo* VAMOS!  
  
*aragorn suspira* vamos.... *monta* preparem-se!  
  
*gimli* vou tocar a trombeta, pq eu não sei andar a cavalo... *vai*  
  
Legolas- ..Aragorn...cuidado......*vai ao lado de Aragorn*  
  
Rei - *Suspira* Vcs dois......não cagam nem desocupam a moita!!!! Aliás, essa fala era pra ser da Éowin...mas eu falo por ela....somos parentes......*sai com cavalo, matando orcs*  
  
*aragorn cora e vai matando orcs*  
  
*gimli tocando trombeta*  
  
*sol começa a nascer*  
  
Legolas - ....... ....*matando orcs* O sol está nascendo!  
  
*gandalf aparece, com galera do éomer* CHEGUEI! CUSTEI, MAS CHEGUEI!  
  
Éomer - SIM! CHEGAMOS! E meus homens vão acabar com esses orcs!  
  
*Começam a descer, naum acabam mais*  
  
Legolas - Eles triplicaram?  
  
*guerra e guerra, vencem*  
  
*aragorn* parece, não? qdo encontramos com eles, tinha bem menos.....  
  
*barb e povo ganham guerra*  
  
*guerreiro q vôou na explosão aquela hora, ainda voando, finalmente cai na frente de Gandalf e cia*  
  
Legolas- Cruzes!!!!  
  
Frodo - Vamos, Sam....  
  
Sam -Sabe, senhor Frodo...um dia vamos virar história e todo mundo vai querer ouvir mais histórias sobre o famoso senhor Frodo!  
  
Frodo - E sobre *o chato grudento do* sam...  
  
Sam - *Chora de felicidade*  
  
Frodo - *grita* GOLLUM! VAMOS SEM VC! APAREÇA!  
  
*gand* quem é esse cara?  
  
*aragorn* ele estava voando AINDA?  
  
*gimli* foram os quinze minutos voadores de fama... HAHAHAHA  
  
*gand & aragorn* ¬.¬ infame  
  
*gollum* ... nós vai levar eles para aranha... *olha sam* mas de repente, sinto pena dela....  
  
FIM 


End file.
